1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of electrical connectors, and particularly to electrical connectors for connecting high density flexible circuits to surface mounted integrated circuit components.
2. Prior Art
Pin and socket connectors are a well known prior method of creating an electrical connection between a flexible circuit and integrated circuit components attached to printed circuit boards (PCBs). The sockets are permanently attached to the printed circuit board and are electrically connected to the components on the PCB. A pin assembly that matches the socket is attached to one end of the flexible circuit. The electrical connection is established by insertion of the pins into the socket. A drawback of this assembly is that the connector is bulky, can be difficult to assemble and adds trace length, thereby slowing the signal.
A second prior method is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,883, Kabadi titled High Density Flexible Connector. This reference also requires the use of an assembly permanently attached to the PCB, here a clamping system. The clamping system is electrically connected to the PCB and consists of metal-on-elastomer (MOE) strips held in place by an MOE holder. In this method the high density flexible circuit terminates into contact pads. The electrical connection is created by clamping the the MOE strips between contacts on the PCB and the contacts of the high density flexible circuit.
It is an object of the present invention to develop an improved connection system for connecting electrical circuits, such as high density flexible circuits or cables, directly to surface mounted integrated circuit components avoiding the requirement of providing separate leads on a PCB from the integrated circuit to a connection assembly.